


You Put The Devil In Me

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sweet Devil, Uke England, seme scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a bad, bad angel its a good thing Allister know exactly how to deal with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put The Devil In Me

Arthur had been bad and Allister knew it.

The Scottish demon had been working all day and was now walking as slowly as possible to his angel lover, you see Arthur had been bad and went against one of the rules Allister set out to protect him, no matter how small it was even if the rule broken was so small it wouldn't be considered to be needed to be punished anymore than just a slap on the wrist or scolding, but no Arthur needed to be taught a lesson and a lesson he was having.

the demon walked inside his room the sight of Arthur tide up in thick black leather with various toys stuck in him and on him, his wings straining as they try to stretch out of their binds, the muffled moans of the angel heard even through the gag he wore, the cock ring looked to be straining with the amount of pressure built up from the simulation in his behind, the vibrator in his behind was being controlled by a remote in the demons pocket which he had spent the whole day playing with.

"what a state you are Arthur, all tide up and weak... what was that did you want to say something well guess what you can't, just the way i like it, but i suppose I'm going to have to let you speak so you can tell me what you did wrong" Allister said as he ripped that gag away, making Arthur moans louder the panting angel swamped in sweat "plea... please" Arthur begged as he panted "Please what? Arthur what is it that you want" Allister asked as he once again moved the dial up to the highest setting, which set Arthur Moaning even louder "please let me... let me cum" Arthur begged between panting and moaning, Allister's Grin widened "why would i do that" the Demon asked Innocently as he slowly ghosts his hand up the angels straining member, he did this a few times listening to Arthur 's pants increased, he let out a loud scream and moan, the demon felt the cock tighten as it strained to release but with the ring in place he was unable "Please Allister, it hurts so much, its so hot I... I can't stand it i'm going crazy please i need you" Arthur whimpered "but you do not deserve it, now do you, but maybe if you tell me what you did wrong i might remove the ring" the Demon said Arthur looked at him weakly "i went outside when told me not to" the Angel said "and why can't you go outside, Arthur why did i tell you your not aloud to go outside" "Because the other Demons will try to take me, and they won't be as kind to me as you are" after Arthur finished speaking he felt a pressure remove.

The Demon removed the ring the flood gates opened cum squirted out in such a force that it coated the angels body, the leather straps pulled against the small body as it jolted for release, "you know Arthur you've been having all that fun with these toys, all day i feel left out" the Demon said moving the toy out of the Brits abused hole "you look so red down there" the demon said as he removed his trousers "please Allister, if you coming in don't wait around" the Angel said tiredness creeping in his voice, the demon knew his angel lover wasn't going to last that long so he quickly pushed inside setting up a fast pace whilst nibbling the angels neck stating claim in all the places he could reach whilst pounding in a quick pace, Arthur climaxed first screaming loudly before collapsing forward only being held by the leather bonds, the Demon kept pounding in for another few more times before releasing himself.

The demon carefully pulled down the leather straps allowing the angel to lay down, who turned and snugged into the demons side.  
\----------------------------------------------BONUS--------------------------------------------------------

the Next morning Allister was fixing his clothes ready for another days work he turned to see emerald Green eyes watching him "how are you feeling" the demon asked "i'm really sore" the angel replied "okay well you just stay in bed today or else i will be forced to tie you up again" the Demon said bending down a lightly kissing the Brit on the forehead "no you won't need to... i will stay in bed all day"


End file.
